Yagami Merliah
Yagami Merliah (夜神 ロゼッタ もっとリーア) Is a cure from Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!!! and Dokidoki Kirakira Precure She is another cure to teach other Cures things. She has only a sister and a brother but her brother turned into Prince Selfish. She is to shy to do anything, and good at drawing, she is also realted to Kise Yayoi. Appearance Merliah Has Pink hair with confetti in it with hair drills. Her Hair Drills are held up by her green ribbons. She has a Feathered coat with purple and greenn shirt. Her shirt is decorated by a green ribbon. She also wears Purple sleeves. Merliah wears A purple and green skirt simliers to Miyuki. She waers Pink Leggings with Pink boots and a green bow on it As Cure Mirage, She was a pink tank top with her heart to her chest. Cure Mirage has purple sleeves and a purple and pink skirt she also has a light pink feather skirt on her hip and her ribbon on her other side of her hip. She also wears a Magenta,Pink, and Purple Boots. Her hair is held up in a ponytail, such as Cure Heart Mirage's hair is kind of wervy such as a wave and Mirage's hair is held up by a purple scrunchie. Personality In some episode it is saw that Merliah Has a fear of dragons. Relationships Aida Mana '- Merliah always says that she is always taking the spotlight. After Mana Notcied she apolgized then became Merliah's close friend 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Merliah sometimes leave her sometimes to be by herself but she says if she wants to be a docter she will had to study. 'Yotsuba Alice '- Merliah aways told her she is the weakest one around if she can not use a lot of attacks. 'Kenzaki Makoto '- Merliah's sister. Merliah always protect her sister becuase of her parents 'Aguri Madoka- 'Aguri is in Merliah's class. 'Gabu - 'Merliah loves Gabu because she think he is cool 'Hoshizora Miyuki ' 'Kise Yayoi ' 'Oomori Yuko ' 'Shirayuki Hime ''' Cure Mirage '' Sparkling Vision, Starry stars, Cure Mirage!!' ' 'スパークリングビジョン、星空星 ' 'Pikapika pikarin, hoshizora-boshi, Kyua ''Miraaju!!'' '''Cure Mirage (蜃気楼を治すKyua Miraaju) is Merliahi's alter ago. Cure Mirage represents Vision and light. Transform Coming Soon Attacks Flying Cross Cutter '- Mirage summons her hand to summon her attack, Much like Holy Sword 'Vision Cutter ' 'Mirage Big Explosion Bomber - 'Mirage summons throws a big ball if fire and throws it to the air then explodes makeing the fire into metors ''More is coming soon.... Forms Coming soon............ Transform Coming soon... Etymology 'Yagami '(夜神 ロゼッタ) Yagami ''stands for eight gods. '''Merlaih '(もっとリーア) Merliah means Princess Her name means ''Eight Gods Of Princess''''' Songs DDHPC Last☆Star Heart's☆Twinkle Widsom's☆Light Dinosaur's Lallaby Courage♤Star☆ Hurry up and save me Child's Dream Call Me Maybe Holy Light Itsudemo aeru kara DDKKPC Wareware Ga Ichi-Nin De Iru Heiwana Jikan Twinkle, My Friend Triva *Her voice actor, Ai Maeda is also a actress and voiced Mimi from digimon Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:User:Cure prism Category:Green cures Category:Fandom Yagami Merliah Category:Pink Cures